Miss Popular Learns Her Lesson
by imalidodevil
Summary: Sakura has been popular ever since she dated Syaoran but she became a stuck up and cruel person. Now Syaoran had left her will she regret what she has done or is there something still lingering in Sakura's heart?
1. How Her Mind Changed

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any peoples stop reminding me!  
  
Author's note: yea yea Sakura's evil! Don't flame me!  
  
Miss Popular Learns her Lesson  
  
How her Mind Changed  
  
Tomoyo ran through the halls of Tomeda High School searching for a person she needed to find. She came to a halt as she stood in front of her glaring at her with anger. She was none other then Sakura Kinomoto. "You won't get away next time Daidouji!" Sakura pointed at Tomoyo. "Yea right! I won't fall into your silly old tricks." Tomoyo replied coldly. "As if! You'll never gain any popularity once you get humiliated by me then there will be no escape, even your boyfriend will vomit just to look at a strand of your hair!" Sakura spat at her. "You KNOW that you're losing friend by friend each day you're just too scared to admit it!" Tomoyo replied as if she wasn't even touched by Sakura's words. "Well let's just see about it!" Sakura said and brushed her off.  
  
"How cruel can she be?" asked a friend of Tomoyo's as they ate their lunch. "She being such a badass." one of her friends was cut off by Tomoyo who said softly. "She wasn't always like that." "Yea we all know ever since she was small she was kind and loving which made her popular and have Syaoran." "How did she change?" "I don't know one day she was my best friend the next day she was well.. Evil." Tomoyo answered softly.  
  
Syaoran sighed as Sakura was talking about how proud she was of herself what happened to her? Was it his fault? Had he chosen the wrong choice? Deep within his heart, he was weeping for now Sakura was a cruel wannabe and it was his entire fault and he was too afraid for once to admit it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Syaoran knocked on the door of Sakura's bedroom. He stayed for a while discussing their assigned project for the history fair. He left just as soon as he gathered his work. Sakura waited for a good 15 minute and sighed. "Oh why can't he see!?" Sakura started to sing a song that made her think of Syaoran:  
  
I lie awake at night  
  
See things in black and white  
  
I've only got you inside my mind  
  
You know you have made me blind  
  
I lie awake at night  
  
See things in black and white  
  
I've only got you inside my mind  
  
You know you have made me blind  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
That you will look my way  
  
I have all this longing in my heart  
  
I knew it right from the start  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
I used to write your name  
  
And put it in a frame  
  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
  
Right from my bedroom wall  
  
You stay a little while  
  
And touch me with your smile  
  
And what can I say to make you mine  
  
To reach out for you in time  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
Oh pretty boy  
  
Say you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
What Sakura didn't know was that Syaoran heard everything. He came in knowing that he had luck on his side. "S-sakura?" he asked. 'Did he hear me?' Sakura thought. "Y-yes?" "Wannagotothemovieswithme?" Syaoran asked in one breath. "EXCUSE me?" Sakura asked thinking she didn't hear him right. "Wanna go out sometimes with me?" he asked which took him a while because it was hard for him to say it slowly. 'HE ASKED ME OUT!" Sakura's mind screamed as she nodded.  
  
The next year Sakura was changed everybody the cause was because everybody thought highly of her for dating the hottest guy in all of Tomeda. She came to love her life of being Miss Popular. What she didn't know was that it had changed her life.  
  
Short chappie I suppose but not my fault *yes it is* I know that not a lot of people don't entirely *don't like it at all* like having Sakura mean but my idea is MY idea! I guess this is my first Card Captors fanfic so PLEASE R&R! *Not like it really matters.* 


	2. Embarrassment Plan Ruined

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters *sigh*  
  
AN: thx so0o0 much for the reviews! I just got a major chapter in my head because of you all thx thx thx! To all who cares this might no probably will end soon….ah well…..by the way Syaoran is Sakura's roommate cause his Mom sent him there for his well being…by the way it WILL change *the plot* once I get to the 4th chapter I think. Anyways Eriol is in China (that's why he didn't show up yet!) Tomoyo IS gf bf with Eriol  
  
Miss Popular Learns Her Lesson  
  
Embarrassment Plan Ruined  
  
Sakura is snobby but not stupid. She knew that Tomoyo didn't actually expect that Sakura would pull one of her tricks on her. She planned it in her mind when arguing with Tomoyo everything seems to rush in to her mind. Sakura did pull countless little tricks that she knew didn't work so that Tomoyo will never know what hit her. She knew that it was perfect to show once EVERYBODY saw it. 'You always record things……now it's MY turn.' Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura had their usual morning arguments. Sakura made sure that it looked that she is just going to end it there. While having lunch Sakura sneaked behind the back of the staged where the rather large school T.V. stood. (A/N: By the way they all eat in the cafeteria in which there is a stage connected.) She slipped in the video and opened the curtains. Everybody went quiet as the video came into view. It was on top of the roofs of what looked like China a person sat there kissing another shadowed out person. Tomoyo gasped as she saw whom the picture showed. It was Eriol.   
  
Sakura expected for everyone to laugh at her because she didn't have a true boyfriend. Tomoyo burst out crying and ran out of the cafeteria. Everybody didn't like what he or she saw. Tomoyo was their Princess of kindness and she was heartbroken. Syaoran was the only one who knew that it was just a fake. 'How could Sakura do something so cruel?' Syaoran thought.  
  
Everybody even by the teachers avoided Sakura. Sakura found Syaoran later on that day. "Why did you show that tape to Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. "What do you mean, just Tomoyo, I showed that to everybody!?" Sakura told him her pride hurt. "Oh, so you want to know that everybody hates you? Is that why?" he angrily asked. "What did I do wrong?" Sakura asked. "You hurt Tomoyo that's what! You don't know that she sticks up for people. You don't know that she's a friend to everybody!" Syaoran argued. "Everybody but me!" Sakura snapped. "She is! You guys use to be best friends until I came around and you still are! Can't you see that it hurts her to see you like this, to see you be so…. cruel." As soon as Syaoran finished he left. Sakura trembled at where she stood.  
  
  
  
Chappie done YAY short though (Sigh) Please R&R I'm working really hard to keep myself updated. 


	3. When CCS Goes Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own any peoples or songs, the songs belong to M2M!  
  
Well a fanfic sorta inspired me. So this is going musical a bit yea nobody acts as though they should be and Syaoran was mean but that' not my point! Thank you for the reviews! You got my mind going again…  
  
Miss Popular Learns Her Lesson  
  
When CCS Goes Solo  
  
At the end of the day Sakura saw Syaoran packing and leaving. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "What do you think? I'm leaving," he answered dryly. "Why?!" Sakura asked. "Because I can't take you anymore! I'm tired of you thinking that you're perfect because you're not! I actually had thought that I loved you!" Syaoran eyes burned but he knew that it was the only way out of their mess. "I know you did you! You! I don't need you!" Sakura shouted angrily. "Well you're just a fuckin' bitch to everybody! Nobody wants you to be like this. Nobody can ever love you and never will." He left soon after their argument leaving Sakura to cry.   
  
School was no exception everybody ignored all her friends disappeared and the teachers didn't even glance at her. Everybody was all staring at her angrily as she passed by. Sakura was so confused and sad that she wanted to break down and cry but she held her head high full with pride. (A/N: Now this is gonna become a musical!)  
  
She's miserable  
  
Why make everybody miserable too?  
  
Oh, can't she see?  
  
What she's putting innocent people through  
  
Miss popular  
  
"But what did I do wrong?" sakura asked.  
  
Everything she does is wrong  
  
And Everywhere she goes  
  
They'll be looking  
  
And Everywhere she turns  
  
They'll be whispering  
  
""I did everything wrong but my friends say that I did it right!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Oh, miss popular  
  
What is happening?  
  
She could have used  
  
Her title for a good case  
  
But instead she spits in everybody's face  
  
"I guess but…' Sakura told them.  
  
Miss popular  
  
Every time she does is wrong  
  
And Everywhere she goes  
  
They'll be looking  
  
And Everywhere she turns  
  
They'll be whispering  
  
Oh, miss popular  
  
"Not all the time…." Sakura sighed.  
  
It is happening  
  
Oh, so now you know how it feels to be insignificant  
  
Oh, so now you know how it feels to be all alone  
  
Oh, when the lights go off  
  
You can still dream of yourself  
  
How hot you were  
  
Miss popular  
  
Everybody hates you  
  
Poor Miss popular  
  
I don't feel a bit sorry for you  
  
"………" Sakura trembled.  
  
Oh, so now you know how it feels to be insignificant  
  
Oh, so now you know how it feels to be all alone  
  
Oh, when the lights go off  
  
You can still dream of yourself  
  
How hot you were  
  
Miss popular  
  
"I'm not that low!" Sakura said teary eyed.  
  
Now she knows - There she goes  
  
Now she knows - There she goes  
  
And Everywhere she goes they are looking  
  
Now she knows - There she goes  
  
Now she knows - There she goes  
  
And everywhere she turns they are whispering   
  
Now she knows - There she goes  
  
They are looking at you  
  
Now she knows - There she goes  
  
Sakura burst out crying and ran to the girl's restroom. Was what they saying true was she that bad? She cried as she thought about everything. Sakura began to sing.  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see  
  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
To say the kind of things I said last night  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Why did I let you walk away  
  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
  
I let my pride get in the way  
  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
If only wishes could be dreams  
  
And know my dreams could come true  
  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
With that Sakura slowly shuffled home. It's been weeks since she had seen Syaoran, which turned into months. Soon it was almost the days of the prom. She wasn't a bit excited because she was a big nobody. However she was planning to sing for the prom. She picked her song wisely.   
  
The prom came and she had a beautiful dress on. She went to school and there she soon found herself in front of the stage. Nobody clapped but she wasn't suspecting him or her to do so.  
  
Well I wonder could it be  
  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
  
You were dreaming of me  
  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
  
And does she love you like I do  
  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
I remember date and time  
  
September twenty second  
  
Sunday twenty five after nine  
  
In the doorway with your case  
  
No longer shouting at each other  
  
There were tears on our faces  
  
And we were letting go of something special  
  
Something we'll never have again  
  
I know, I guess I really really know  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
  
And does she love you like I do  
  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
  
How could I carry on  
  
The day you went away  
  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
Oh Yeaah Ohh….  
  
Everybody for half a second felt sorry for the poor girl.   
  
Sakura sat on her bed looking at the wall and she sang she felt better whenever she sang since she had nobody.   
  
It's been nine days, eight hours  
  
Forty minutes, ten seconds  
  
Since you called  
  
I've been so crazy  
  
I've just about  
  
Taken our picture  
  
Off the wall  
  
It's been three months  
  
Over hundred days  
  
Since you held my hand  
  
And I miss you in  
  
A thousand ways  
  
Will I ever see you again?  
  
How did it change so fast?  
  
(I won't give you  
  
To the past)  
  
I really thought it'd last  
  
All that we had was  
  
So unbelievable  
  
Now that it's gone  
  
It's just inconceivable  
  
Still in my dreams  
  
You were so damn beautiful  
  
How could it be  
  
That you ruined my  
  
Everything  
  
Everything  
  
Everything?  
  
Everything  
  
Everything  
  
Everything  
  
It seems like  
  
Everyone everywhere's in love  
  
So, where are you?  
  
And I remember  
  
You couldn't get enough  
  
Said you felt it too  
  
So didn't you  
  
How did it change so fast?  
  
(I won't give you  
  
To the past)  
  
I really thought it'd last  
  
All that we had was  
  
So unbelieveable  
  
Now that it's gone  
  
It's just inconceivable  
  
Still in my dreams  
  
You were so damn beautiful  
  
How could it be  
  
That you ruined my  
  
Everything  
  
Everything  
  
Everything?  
  
All that we had was  
  
So unbelieveable  
  
Now that it's gone  
  
It's just inconceivable  
  
Still in my dreams  
  
You were so damn beautiful  
  
How could it be  
  
That you ruined my  
  
Everything  
  
Everything  
  
Everything?  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Ooh, hooh   
  
You're really my everything  
  
Everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
Everything, everything, everything  
  
It's been nine days, eight hours  
  
Forty minutes, ten seconds  
  
Three months, and a hundred days  
  
And I miss you in  
  
A thousand ways  
  
will I ever see you again?  
  
School was the same though nothing changed. It hurt her that nobody would ever understand but she knew it was her own fault. She came home and sat and sang her song. It was raining so she knew the perfect song she had to end this and this song was perfect. She ran into the rain it felt so good. Then she began to sing.  
  
Standing in The Rain  
  
Uh Uh Uh Uh   
  
Yeahh  
  
Uh Uh Uh Uh   
  
Sitting on the bus  
  
Looking through the window  
  
And I close my eyes  
  
I see the shade of your smiling face  
  
Your smiling face  
  
When you walk in through the door  
  
Smiling face  
  
Like I've never seen before  
  
Ahhhh  
  
Ahhhh  
  
Standing in the rain  
  
Ahhhh  
  
Ahhhh  
  
Uh Uh Uh Uh  
  
Standing in the rain  
  
Nearly washed the day away  
  
Then I think of you  
  
I know the sight of your smiling face  
  
Your smiling face  
  
And it's always here with me  
  
Smiling face  
  
Well I wonder could it be  
  
I still know  
  
That I'm never gonna find you  
  
But I do believe  
  
That you're standing right behind  
  
Will I ever get  
  
The answer to my question  
  
Life will go on, on  
  
25x Du  
  
Lying on my bed  
  
Staring at the ceiling  
  
Then I close my eyes again  
  
The only thing that's clear to me  
  
Is your smiling face  
  
Maybe I should wake again  
  
Smiling face  
  
Maybe I should let it end  
  
I still know  
  
That I'm never gonna find you  
  
But I do believe  
  
That you're standing right behind  
  
Will I ever get  
  
The answer to my question  
  
Life will go on, on  
  
I still know  
  
That I'm never gonna find you  
  
But I do believe  
  
That you're standing right behind  
  
Will I ever get  
  
The answer to my question  
  
Life will go on, on  
  
x25 du  
  
The only thing that's clear to me  
  
Is your Smiling Face   
  
Oh Yeaahh  
  
Never Never Never   
  
Never Never Never   
  
Gonna Find You  
  
Gonna Find You  
  
I'm never gonna find you  
  
Oh Yeaah Eyeah  
  
Never gonna find you  
  
Eyeah  
  
Eyeaah  
  
A tear streaked down her face but was washed down by the rain.  
  
YAY I finished da Chappie! Yet most of it is songs so what???? Anyways please R&R 


	4. Sakura learns Her Lesson

Hey im back im not dead it's because of my evil sister who kicked me off the computer and stays on it until 11p.m every day unfair! so on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters!  
  
Miss Popular Learns Her Lesson  
  
Sakura Learns Her Lesson…  
  
Sakura walked off Tomoyo who happened to be passing by comforted her she didn't care what Sakura had done to her. She was just trying to follow the ways of popularity and Tomoyo knew it wasn't easy for her to have lost everything quickly. "Tomoyo?" Sakura gasped. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything I just- well I don't know something just overtook me." "It's alright" Tomoyo reassured her. "No it isn't, nothing is alright Syaoran is gone forever!" Sakura sobbed. So Tomoyo and Sakura walked off telling each other things just like the old times.   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo dashed off to school hoping that they weren't late. "Made it!" Sakura said just as the bell rang. Tomoyo who had become extremely popular over the summer made Sakura popular also but Sakura was still her old self. "Can you believe it's a new school year again?" Sakura sighed as the teacher began their lesson. "Of course but the thing I can't believe that this is our last year of High School!" Tomoyo replied. "It's strange that everything always feel the same even if it's been a while since elementary." Sakura told her. 'If only I can have this with Syaoran.'   
  
"Class we have a new student transferring here" The teacher said as a boy walked in, to everybody who went to elementary with Tomoyo they were very surprised because that boy was Eriol. "His name is Eriol Hirawaza" (A/N: Have no idea to spell it!).  
  
Weeks and weeks past as Tomoyo and Eriol caught up with each other. As that happened strange rumors spread throughout the school. It was rumored that Sakura and Eriol was going out and Eriol was supposedly cheating on Tomoyo!  
  
CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER! YAY! Wat happens next short Chappie theres a new idea that hit my head so many things so little time! Next Chappie: ….Or Not 


	5. Or Not

Nasty rumors are there for a reason….aaa. I dun wanna talk about it. Anyways im hoping to get 20 reviews today -_- because I wanna be rich in pride besides I never gotten this much before! $-$   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or songs  
  
…Or Not  
  
Eriol walked stiffly to Tomoyo's seat during lunch and whispered something to Tomoyo. Her eyes blazed and staring at a particular person. "Whatcha staring at?" asked Sakura seemingly looking innocent. "By the way all the rumors are wrong I'm not-" But Tomoyo sweet voice began to sing.  
  
I thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong  
  
You tried to fit into the arms where I belong  
  
You moved right in behind my back  
  
Everyone knows friends don't do that  
  
I thought you were somebody I could trust  
  
You always said you were happy for us  
  
How could you go and break my heart?  
  
When you knew all along he was mine from the start  
  
He is everything to me  
  
And you know we're meant to be  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Take everything I own  
  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my  
  
Mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
You came right over and looked in my eyes  
  
You said the stories were rumors and lies  
  
And I wish I could believe in you  
  
But I'm sorry to say he told me the truth  
  
He is everything to me  
  
And you know we're meant to be  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Take everything I own  
  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my  
  
Mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Friends don't do what you do  
  
There's no excuse  
  
I'm so confused  
  
I thought you cared about me  
  
But now I see  
  
All you care about is you  
  
He is everything to me  
  
And you know we're meant to be  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
Take everything I own  
  
Ooh just leave that boy alone  
  
He's my baby  
  
Don't mess with my  
  
Mess with my love  
  
Don't mess with my love  
  
"Well sorry! But my friends think that it would be great for us to go together!" Sakura replied. "Why do you have to listen, just to get yourself popular then why won't you go out and look for Syaoran yourself?" Tomoyo asked. "Your crazy how in the world am I going to find him?" Sakura asked. "Why not take a crazy chance?" with that Tomoyo began to sing  
  
You think you're going nowhere  
  
When you're walking down the street  
  
Acting like you just don't care  
  
When life could be so sweet  
  
Why you wanna be like that  
  
As if there's nothing new  
  
You're not fooling no one  
  
You're not even fooling you  
  
So walk a little slower  
  
And open up your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
  
The good things passing by  
  
There may never be a sign  
  
No flashing neon light  
  
Telling you to make your move  
  
Or when the time is right  
  
Why not...Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not...Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not, why not  
  
You always dress in yellow  
  
When you want to dress in gold  
  
Instead of listening to your heart  
  
You do just what you're told  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
  
For what you'll never know  
  
Let's just get into your car  
  
And go, baby, go  
  
Why not...Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not...Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not, why not  
  
Oh, he could be the one for you  
  
Oh, yeah...Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
It could be the thing to do  
  
All I'm saying is you got to let me know  
  
You'll never get to heaven  
  
Or even to L.A.  
  
If you don't believe there's a way  
  
Why not...take a star from the sky  
  
Why not...spread your wings and fly  
  
It might take a little  
  
And it might take a lot  
  
But, why not? Why not?  
  
Why not...Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not...Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not, why not  
  
Yay short but at least I finished it so fast just a day so don't worry R&R! 


End file.
